


Yesterday's Novel

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Book Girl/Bungaku Shōjo
Genre: F/M, Parody song, Yesterday's Meal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: When Konoha said that he couldn't write, Tohko cried all alone. A parody of Yesterday's Meal by kous.





	

I cleared my plate,  
But I wanted more  
If you stopped writing, I couldn’t exist  
The story you wrote just for me,  
It was clear and beautiful  
At the train station,  
I’m standing alone  
A few days ago, I was still with you  
Though I won’t go back, I know that this is selfish  
Will you be alright without me?  
I’ve eaten all the stories you made  
So, in return, you’ll be an author, right?

You and your family  
Are so lovely  
And warm, you know  
I hinted at my past  
And smiled gently  
I  
Can’t eat your novel  
These people are just awful!  
That’s what you said  
That’s what you said  
But you’re wrong  
They’re struggling too  
Thank you for the meals  
Thank you for the meals  
I’ve eaten all of your terrible stories  
I still love you, though I can’t admit it  
At the end, will you love me?  
When you said you couldn’t write,  
I cried all alone

Your words and mine  
Spun around each other  
And though they hurt,  
They were still able to dance together  
You managed to save us all  
And turned away from the wide gate  
I’ve eaten all of your terrible stories  
I’ve kept down my love for you  
By now, you should know that I’m not a goblin  
I am  
Your book girl


End file.
